


Undoing

by happysoulmentality



Series: Brian Things [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	Undoing

The band had the night off and Brian decided to come by your dorm to pick you up. 

You'd first met on campus near a class he was TA-ing. Your friend was actually in the class and had to turn in some assignment to him. The two of you locked eyes and started a rather long game of cat-and-mouse. It was fun while it lasted, but things were so much better now that it was over.   
"Hey there, Rockstar." You loved to call him that. The rise of color in his cheeks was always wonderful to watch, and  tonight was no exception. "Why don't you come in for a minute?" Your roommate was out for the night, and Brian had always seemed more comfortable with just the two of you.   
He laced his fingers with yours as he pulled you into your own room, still attempting to hide the blush on his fair face. His curls were trying to act like a curtain, but the shrinkage from going natural left his face slightly exposed.   
"What do you have planned for us tonight, Sunshine?" He sat down on your bed and led you to stand in front of him, placing his hands on your waist.   
Instantly, your hands went to his curls. They were so soft and easy to get lost in. You loved making a mess of his hair, only to have to fix it later. Best excuse to touch him you'd ever come up with.   
"I was thinking maybe a night in? Away from everyone." You'd worked one hand through enough of his hair to scratch lightly at his scalp. The little sighs he let out were heavenly. "It's been such a long week, I think we could use a little time to ourselves."   
You started to press kisses down the length of his neck, keeping your hands tangled in his curls. After a particularly strong nip near his collar, you finally asked, "Don't you agree, Rockstar?"   
He managed to gasp out an affirmative answer as you climbed into his lap. His hands finally moved from your waist down to your hips. Brian had always been a fan of your ass, but had never quite found the words to voice it. 

You untangled one of your hands and started working on the buttons of his shirt. Well the handful he bothered to fasten. With your lips otherwise preoccupied, it felt like it took forever to get his shirt all the way open. 

You pulled away to admire him before his nerves kicked in. “You look exquisite like this.” You trailed your hands from his collarbones to where your thighs met his waist. “It’s like after a show, but better.”

“Better?” He was still a little dazed, and you leaning back in to continue your path of destruction down his chest wasn’t helping. Neither was the way leaning over like that made your ass push farther into his hands. 

“Yes. Better because this is my handiwork.” You stopped marking up his chest to look him in the eye. “I get to be your undoing, and there’s no better feeling than that.” 

Something about that must have flipped a switch in Brian, because the next thing you knew he had you flat on your back with your legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. 

“You’re going to be who’s undoing now?” He ground his growing hardness against your clothed center and bit down on the junction of your neck. 

You fought valiantly to maintain your composure and managed to keep the moan he forced out of you from sounding needy. “I’ll still be your undoing, love,” you muttered, determined.  To prove your point, you pressed forward against him, causing him to groan into your neck. “Even if it means I have to fight you for it.” 

The two of you lost yourselves in a mess of hands, lips, and teeth. It was supposed to be a quiet night in, but that’s not quite how it ended up playing out. By the time your mind caught back up to your body, the both of you were left only in underwear. Just two thin layers of cotton stood between the two of you and it didn’t look like they were going to last very long. 

“May I?” Brian had been thumbing the edge of your underwear for the last few minutes, making sure to leave his signature all along your chest, but still out of sight. 

“Be my guest.” 

He took his time in traveling down your body to your core. He made sure to trail chaste kisses from your navel to your clit. No matter how chaste they were, it felt like a line of fire that originated from his lips. Once he had your underwear completely off, he alternated kisses starting at your knees leaving a new and harsher line of fire trailing up both thighs to the apex of  your hips. 

He looked at you one last time, wordlessly asking for permission to continue. Your answer came in the form of lightly caressing his face and then tangling your fingers in his hair. 

Brian wasted no time in getting to business. He licked a rough stripe up before beginning a merciless pace, alternating between fucking you with his tongue and sucking on your clit. You would have been worried about hurting him from pulling on his hair, if you could have formed a coherent thought. 

Just as you were starting to feel that familiar heat pool in your stomach, Brian pulled his mouth away and replaced his tongue with a single, calloused finger. The sound you made as the cool metal of his pinky ring connected with your hot skin made him shiver visibly. 

“What did I say, sunshine?” He bit into your thigh. “You’ll be no one’s undoing.” He added another finger to his lazy pumps in and out of you. “If you want anything else from this point on, you’ll have to ask for it. Polite as you can.” 

He’d been pulling the most wanton sounds from you for the last several minutes, and now he wanted you to form complete sentences. How rude. 

Still, you did your best to come up with something. “Oh, love.” He cut you off with a particularly deep thrust causing you to let out a high pitched whimper. 

“Yes, darling, what is it you want?” He was relentless with his hands, keeping you on the edge he’d worked you up to. 

“I . . . I want you to fuck me.” You managed to breath out. “Please?” You added with a tug to his mistreated curls. 

You took a moment to look at Brian while he thought over your plea. His curls were stuck up in all different directions thanks to you, his lips were shiny with your essence and red from exertion. He was stunning and you still had a plan to be his undoing. All you had to do was get him to let you on top. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Brian pulled his fingers from you and cleaned them with his mouth, letting out a satisfied moan. “I think I will.” 

You sat up and  reached into your nightstand to grab a condom. Brian waited, rather impatiently, and busied himself with your breasts. 

Finally, you'd gotten the condom open and rolled it onto Brian's length. You took him into your hand and gave him a few languid strokes, revelling in the sounds that escaped him. 

“Can I be on top?” You made sure to make your voice soft, nearly pleading. You were still playing a game, just hoping that he forgot. 

“You want to ride me, baby?” Judging by the tone of his voice, you'd caught him. You gave him your best innocent look and nodded. “Come on then, come ride me.” 

You pushed him back slowly with a deep kiss. He reached down to hold himself still for you as you inched down. 

Once fully seated, he put his hands back on your hips. You rocked forward just a little to see how it felt. 

Honestly, it was electric. Brian stretched you in just the right way every time. He used his hands to help keep you on a slow pace. What was the fun in ending it too early? 

“God,” you felt like you were gasping for air as you started to move a little more. “Brian, you feel so good. Fill me just right.” 

Brian kept both hands near your hips to keep pace, occasionally kneading at the globes of your rear end. “Oh, Y/N,” he seemed to be just as breathless as you, “You've got no idea.” 

You stayed like that for a few moments, breathing hard and sharing frantic kisses. Eventually, you made your move. You wrenched his hands from your hips and pinned them over his head. 

“Oh, naughty little thing aren't you, baby?” He didn't seem surprised, honestly. 

“I said I'd be your undoing,” you started to move faster, making sure to give a little squeeze on the upstroke, “I meant it.”

“Do it, then.” He started to match your pace. 

After a while, you could feel him start to slow down and shake, meaning he was close. “Are you going to cum for me, love?” 

“Yes.” He let out a moan. “Want you to cum with me.” 

You'd be lying if you said you weren't close. “Cum for me, love. I'll follow.” 

You kept up your pace, as he spilled into the condom. The delicious sounds dripping from his lips pushing you towards your own release. Your name fell from his mouth like a chant, interspersed with small groans. 

You met your end with a cry of his name, higher pitched than any other sound you'd made so far. He pulled his hands free of your grasp to keep your hips moving as your orgasm tapered off. At some point, you fell to your elbows and placed a gentle kiss to Brian's lips. 

“So maybe I'm both of our undoings?” You offered with a shy laugh. 

“I think you're right about that, sunshine.” He returned your kiss and started to sit the two of you up. 

You took a few minutes to regain your composure before running to the bathroom to clean up. While you took all your necessary steps, Brian removed and tied off the condom, to start getting himself cleaned up as well. 

A look at the clock confirmed that the night was still very young indeed, but  you had no intentions of going anywhere. While Brian took his turn in the bathroom, you arranged yourself on the bed to look extra appealing. 

“Come back to bed with me, Rockstar.” You called through the tiny room. 

He walked back in to find you still naked and glowing  from your previous activities. “I'd love to.” He climbed in next to you and pulled you to his chest. 

“Maybe we can try for round 2 in a bit and I'll show you how to be someone's undoing?” He was always so cocky after sex. 

“Why wait?” You looked up to capture his lips in another long kiss, sure that the night would be exactly what you needed. 


End file.
